Ghost
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: -NO PAIRINGS- Black*Star dares Maka to spend 3 hours in a haunted house. He thinks it's just for fun. Nothing can go wrong...that's where he makes a mistake.
1. The Dare

"Why do I have to go?" the young scythe miester yelled. "Because it's a dare, and you can't back out!" Liz and Patty screamed in unison.

"YAHOO! Too bad your god won't be there for you!" Black*Star had a goofy grin on his face.  
"AND BEWARE OF THE MONSTER INSIDE!" Soul shocked his miester, causing her to scream, and then she gave him a Maka-chop without warning.  
Soul was out cold.

Tsubaki quickly stated "Maka, I can come into the haunted house with you if you're still scared."  
"I would love that Tsu-" Maka was cut off by a blue haired brat "The dare states you must go ALONE! DO NOT DISOBEY YOUR GOD!"  
"Shut-up…" Maka stated plainly. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID DON'T DISOBEY YOUR GOD!" Black*Star was practically asking to be Maka-chopped. "AND I SAID SHUT UP!" Maka knocked him out with her dictionary, just like she did with Soul.

"It's only a few hours in there, it won't kill you….maybe." Liz was hoping she wouldn't get knocked out. In fact, she never got Maka-chopped, but seeing how it could knock someone out, she didn't want to get hit.

"Fine Liz, but if I come out of there scared for life, then you're not going to hear the end of it!"  
Liz gulped. If Maka made it out of there scared for life, she wouldn't only get a headache, she would end up in the hospital! She turned to her sister, Patty, for help.

That didn't turn out well since she only turned around to find Patty playing with her stuffed giraffe. "Maka, I'll tell you what, me and everyone else will be outside on a picnic and we'll even wait for you to get out." Tsubaki gestured, trying to help as much as possible.

"Speaking of everyone else…where's Kid?" Maka asked. Liz replied "Probably ranting about the symmetry in the mansion.

_**At Kid's mansion…**_

"WHY CAN I NOT MAKE IT PERFECT?" The young reaper was trying to get his pictures to be in line, but every time he tries, he's off by 1 centimeter.

"I KEEP MESSING IT UP! MAYBE IF I REMOVE ALL THE PICTURES, THEN THE ROOM WOULD BE SYMMETRICAL, BUT IT WOULD LOOK INCOMPLETE! I CAN'T EVEN ALLIGN PICTURE FRAMES CORRECTLY, I'M JUST A USELESS PIECE OF GARBAGE! I'M SCUM! A PIG! A DISGRACE TO THE SHINIGAMI NAME!"

Kid was insulting himself as usual as punishment for not making his room "symmetrical". He was insulting himself just when Liz and Patty arrived.

"Aww, you're not garbage kid! If you were garbage, you would smell a lot worse!" Patty gestured. "Yeah she's right kid, you aren't garbage!" Liz followed along.  
"NO, I AM GARBAGE! I SHOULD DIE!" Kid said. Liz practically had flames around her "THEN DIE ALREADY!" Patty just laughed.


	2. Trapped

Maka wanted to warm up to the haunted house before she actually went in, since she didn't want to run out of the house in the first 10 seconds. She went there alone, starring up at it. It was even creepier than it sounded.

The walls were torn apart. It looked like it was so fragile, that it you touched it, it would fall apart like a tower of cards.. It was so tempting to open the door and see the inside, but it was frightening as well. She then remembered she wanted to defeat Black*Star's dare.

She went to open the door. A bunch of creeks from the weak stairs made their way into her ear. She opened the door and a bunch of **BATS **flew towards her.

That's right, **BATS.**She screamed so loud, The staff at the DWMA could've swore they heard something.

**At the DWMA…**

Lord Death spoke "Spirit, did you hear something?" Spirit replied "Probably just the women fussing over who gets to date me~"

Lord Death could practically see the flowers blooming around the Death-Scythe's head. "REAPER-CHOP!" He left a huge gap in Spirit's head. "It's more effective if you warn before you chop T.T" Spirit whined.

**At the Haunted House…**

"Now I really don't want to go in!" Maka shook. "Oi, you get scared that easily Maka?" Black*Star said behind a bush. "Wha-….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Maka was about ready to kill the idiot in front of her.

"Spying. I wanted to see the look on your face when you tried to open that door! AHAHAHA!" Black*Star fell on the floor while laughing.

As he let his guard down, Maka took an encyclopedia and knocked Black*Star on the head. "OW,OW,OW,OW!" Black*Star held the gap in his head. "Now you're coming with me!" she dragged Black*Star by his ear as he quickly stood up and dragged him to the house.

"MAKA, I'M NOT A DOG, SO DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" as soon as they both entered the creaked house, Black*Star made her let go of his ear. "Well in my point of view, you **ARE**a dog!"

The heard the door slam shut behind them. "Black*Star, did you close the door?" Black*Star just shook his head in confusion.

Maka Screamed as loud as before and Black*Star thought of it as an 'adventure'.

**At the DWMA…**

"Spirit, I could swear I hear someone screaming in the distance." Lord Death Said.

"It's just your imagination. I mean really, who could scream that loud?" Spirit replied. "Your daughter." Lord Death replied.

Spirit jumped. "MAKA!" the Death-Scythe ran down the hallway of guillotines. Lord Death spoke to himself "Finally, some peace and quiet."

**At the Haunted house…**

"Your such a moron, how can anyone even say this is an adventure?" Maka was in the middle as panicking while Black*Star was babbling on and on about how gods aren't scared of anything.

"I am a god, and gods aren't scared of anything!" Black*Star noticed Maka was pounding on the door with her book.

"BLACK*STAR, WHEN WE GET OUT, MY BOOK WILL BE COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD!" Maka viciously yelled in both anger and fear.

A voice came from the second floor of the house. "B-Black*Star, d-d-did you h-hear that?" Black*Star nodded.

The heard the voice again. Maka and Black*Star screamed. It sounded like **TWO **girls screaming, since Black*Star yelled like a girl.


	3. Saved by the Thompsons

**First, Thanks for the reviews! I will update as soon as I can! Making it funny was my intention, despite the scary title. I wanted to see if humor could fit in with a story like this!  
Second, I'm trying to make the story as long as I can but I don't have much more to work with, so don't be surprised if the story ends early!  
Third, if you don't like unexpected turns and twists, I suggest you not read, because the ending will sort of surprise you.  
Also, I apoligize if this chapter was a little short.  
****Well, that's it. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**At Kid's mansion…**

Liz tried calling Maka and Black*Star on their cell phones, But there was no answer.

"Patty where do you think they are?" Liz spoke.

"I don't know sis. Maybe we should ask Soul or Tsubaki!" Patty was trying to make a giraffe out of paper. "Great idea Patty!" She quickly dialed Soul's number.

**At Soul's and Maka's house…**

Soul was sleeping on the couch, drooling, with a messy house. Instead, Blair answered the phone.

"Nya~ Hello?" Blair stated.  
"Blair? It's Liz. Can I have Soul on the phone?"  
"Soul's asleep, Nya~"  
"Asleep with you?" as Liz said that, she made a disgusting face.  
"Not really, he's just on the couch, Nya~ It wouldn't be any fun playing with him if he was asleep, Nya~"  
"Well then, you wouldn't happen to know where Maka and Black*Star are, would you?"  
"Maka said she was going to check on the haunted house you guys dared her to go in."  
"Oh ok thanks Blair…And please promise you won't do anything 'funny' with Soul…"  
"I won't. Like I said it's no fun if he's asleep, Nya~"

**Back to Kid's mansion**…

Liz hung up, not wanting to talk to the pervy cat anymore. Liz then called Tsubaki.

She picked up.

"Hello" Tsubaki greeted.  
"Tsubaki? It's Liz. Any idea where Black*Star is?"  
"Not really but my best bet is he's trying to scare Maka again."  
"Thanks a lot Tsubaki!"

She hung up. Now she knew exactly where they were. She smirked and looked toward patty, who apparently, was threatening her giraffe.

"I COULD BREAK YOR NECK!" Patty grabbed the paper giraffe's neck and started strangling it.

Liz dragged Patty away from her paper giraffe who's neck was now poorly disfigured. "Where are we going sis?"

"To the house, Patty!"

**At the Haunted House…**

Black*Star nudged at Maka "USE YOUR SOUL PERCEPTION! SEE IF ANYONE IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

Maka said "SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!"

She surprisingly found that she couldn't sense any souls on that floor.

"Well, what can you sense Maka?"

"I don't sense anything…"

Black*Star took her by her shirt and shook her back and forth "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SENSE ANYTHING? WE HEARD A VOICE THERE MUST BE SOMETHING!"

As he was shaking her back and forth, The door suddenly flung open.

Both Maka and Black*Star yelled in unison "LIZ? PATTY?"

Patty had her stuffed giraffe in her arms. Liz stared at them and asked "What were you two doing here for so long?"

Maka replied "We couldn't get out. We talked for a bit then we heard a voice. I couldn't sense any souls so Black*Star started shaking me back and forth."

Black*Star still held her by her shirt then dropped her.


	4. Extra Chapter MsBlackStar!

**HELLO! NO, I AM NOT DEAD! I've just been extremely lazy for the last week. And I mean EXTEREMLY lazy.  
(sorry about that, it's just I need a break sometimes T.T)**

1-I WILL have Maka in the house alone sometime in the story but I'm trying to make the story as long as I can.

2-I'm thinking about a fanfiction with many pairings involved. Do you think it's a good idea? The pairings would be MakaxBLackStar, KidxLiz, PattyxMale!Crona, and TsubakixSoul…

3-…Well there is no #3, SO JUST ENJOY THE STORY! :D  
so again, I'm SO sorry for not updating!

* * *

**At Class Crescent Moon…**

Stein was dissecting a monkey while explaining the lesson. "So class, this means witches have found a way to completely cloak their souls."

Black*Star was sleeping, Patty was drawing a giraffe on the desk, Liz was painting her nails, Soul was also sleeping, Tsubaki Kid and Maka were pretty much the only ones paying attention.

It came to Maka that she couldn't sense any souls on the other floor because the witch was cloaking her soul. She still didn't understand one thing though….

"Um, Professor Stein, why are we dissecting a monkey while the lesson is being explained?" Maka asked.

"To get you kids to pay attention." He said with a creepy grin.

Maka was confused by the answer but accepted it anyways.

* * *

**At Maka's and Soul's apartment…**

"So Maka, tonight is the dare." Liz smirked. "Um, Liz, Can I please have someone go with me? Please?"

Maka looked at Liz with the most innocent look on her face. She was going to accept her request when….

"MAKA! YOU REMEMBER THE DARE CORRECTLY! WE AREN'T GOING TO CHANGE IT! Besides, even as your god, I can't help you~"

"Black*Star, Can I hit you?" Maka waited for an answer.

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH YOUR GOD!" With that, Maka hit him with a book anyways. He laid unconscious on the floor.

"Ooooohhhh" Patty said as she poked Black*Star's head over and over again.

"I got a cool idea" Soul pulled out a marker. Liz as well pulled out Make-up from who knows where she got it from.

Liz put Lipstick on Black*Star and mascara as well as multiple colors of eye shades. Soul followed and drew a mustache on him and colored his ears black. Liz put fake eyelashes on him. She then again pulled something out of mid-air, which was a pink, no sleeved dress that reached up to the knees.

Patty giggled. "Sis, where did ya get that?"

Liz answered "No time to explain!" Soul grabbed the dress and the unconscious Black*Star into the bathroom.

* * *

**5 Minutes later…**

Everyone sat in silence and waited for them to come out of the bathroom. Soul dragged the still unconscious Black*Star to the living room to reveal him in a dress and a Drawn on, Pampered face.

He woke up to see everyone laughing at him. "STOP LAUGHING AT THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE ROOM!"

"Your more like the biggest idiot in the room." Black*Star felt like he wasn't wearing pants anymore. Liz tossed him a mini mirror. "Catch !"

"Miss? Since when did i become a girl?" He saw he was in a dress and had a pampered face. Black*Star gave an evil stare at Maka.

"HEY, I DIDN'T DO IT!"Maka pointed to Liz and Soul. Liz then pointed at Soul, and Soul pointed at Liz.

Black*Star gave glares to all three of them.

Maka hid behind Tsubaki, Liz hid behind Patty, And Soul put a lamp over his head.

"Soul, man, that is such a pathetic attempt." Black*Star Lifted the lamp off his Best friend's head but Soul put it back on.

Patty then noticed something. "Hey, where's Kid?"

Liz Snickered.

* * *

**At Kid's Mansion...**

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! MY ROOM IS COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?!"

_Flashback from 5 hours ago..._

Liz Sneaked into Kid's room. She wanted revenge for when he walked in on her from the shower on accident. she completely messed up his room.

_*end of flashback*_

"LIZ!" Kid got his own revenge and stole her Make-up Kit. He then Threw it out the window.

* * *

**Ok, this was more like an extra comedy chapter, but still hoped you enjoyed it. THERE WILL BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS, SO DON'T STOP READING JUST YET! And The Next couple chapters will be a lot longer.**

**SEE YA!**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own soul eater or any of it's characters.**  
**(If I did own soul eater, there would be A LOT more episodes!)**


	5. Ghost

**Lazy Lazy Me! I haven't updated in so long! Well I'm sorry. Let me show how sorry I am by making this a longer chapter! This chapter won't be as funny as the first, or second, or third or fourth, but it will be more serious since we are getting deeper into the drama! DUN DUN DUN! Be sure to R&R! I will make an Epilogue if I get enough reviews! NOW ENJOY THE STORY~!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. If I did, I would have already made Kid and Maka a couple :D (yes I Love KiMa. Tis my favorite out of all the pairings! GO KIMA!)**

* * *

"I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!" Maka yelled at Blair and Liz who were busy trying to carry her in.

"Well this teaches you a lesson. DON'T CHOOSE DARE UNLESS YOU WANT TO REGRET IT, NYA~!" Blair was meowing, eyes still sparkling in victory because she got what she had wanted all along….

* * *

_***Flashback from 30 minutes ago***_

_"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER MAKA!" Liz yelled, slamming the locked door._

"WATCH ME!" Maka yelled from behind the door. She was hiding under her bed in fear of the house they wanted her to go in.

_Liz sighed in defeat. If they told Patty that Maka stole a giraffe, she would smash the door down with a finger. If she was more like her psycho sister, this would have been easier. Too bad Patty was at the zoo, probably being yelled at for sneaking into the giraffe habitat._

The next option was Blair, but she came with a price. Wait, Blair… Liz sprung an idea. She opened the apartment door for Blair who just finished buying 3 bags of fish.

"Hey Blair, Can you break down Maka's door for us? What's your price?" Liz got straight to the point with Blair. If she didn't the conversation would probably go on forever and the topic would switch to a debate of which nail polish color is best.

Blair's eyes lit up like a polished Gem. She dropped all her fish and quickly said, "I WANT A SMOOCH FROM SOUL! WHERE IS HE?" Blair's head looked back and forth for Soul.

Liz smirked evilly. "IN HIS ROOM! LETS GO!" "NYA~!"

With that, they made their way into Soul's room and slammed the door open wince it was unlocked.  
"Hey Liz, did you get Maka out of her room yet?"

Liz gave him a creepy look "YOU ARE THE KEY TO UNLOCKING HER DOOR!" She pulled him towards Blair who was Applying Lipstick to herself. A little too much in Liz's opinion.

"Liz, Blair, what in the hell are you doing?!" Soul almost cried. He could already tell what was going on.

"Come here and give Blair a smooch!" Blair forcefully kissed him for 30 seconds while Liz was holding him in place. When she pulled away, she kissed him all over his face, Leaving Lipstick smeared everywhere.

Soul passed out and Blair headed to Maka's room. "Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin, HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

Maka's door exploded and most of her room was covered in ashes. The next thing you know, Liz and Blair carried her out of her room along with the still unconscious Soul.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" Maka was practically begging for it.

"Sorry Maka, we said no. Now, Liz, THROW HER IN!" Blair helped Liz throw Maka inside the door. They locked it from outside using a strange key they found under the 'welcome' mat.

Liz saw everyone else coming to see. (all except Black*Star. He went to take a nap on the roof of his house. Even Tsubaki didn't know why.)

Soul finally woke up. When Kid, Tsubaki, and Patty came to see, Tsubaki was the first one to speak. "Soul, why are you covered in lipstick marks? It looks like somebody kissed you all over your face."

Soul rubbed his face will his hands to reveal pink smudged lipstick on his face, and now, hands. He glazed over a Blair.

"BLAIR GAVE SOUL THE KISS OF HIS LIFE!" Blair yelled.

* * *

**Inside the haunted house…  
**  
Maka walked around and flinched every time a board creaked. Sometimes she would stare at her own shadow and shiver. She hated this place. Maka still had to spend 2 more hours and 55 more minutes in this thing they called a house.

She could tell something, or _someone_ was with her. Watching her _every move_as she went through the creaky old shelter.

She might as well enjoy her time alive while it lasts, because the clock was ticking, and she had exactly 25 minutes before she would be slaughtered by the stalker who lived in there.

Maka looked at the rusty clock on the wall. _11:35 PM._ Once it strikes midnight, _she's gone._Even she didn't know what awaited her.

She looked all over. It was so dark and it took some time for her emerald eyes to adjust to the blackness. She went along carelessly._**  
**_  
Maka accidently knocked over a vase. When thevase violently shattered, she almost fainted. For once the meister who was barely scared of anything was completely _terrified_. She crawled into the corner and shut her eyes hoping she would get this over with soon enough. She heard a voice;

_"If you think you can't be afraid of what you can't see, you're WRONG!"  
_  
Maka shut her eyes even tighter and held her knees to her chest.

_11:45 PM. The clock is ticking._

* * *

**Outside…**

"I wonder how Maka is doing; we haven't heard a sound from in there." Tsubaki stated worriedly.

"It's Maka we're talking about, I'm sure she's fine!" Liz wasn't worried at all. Patty was making a sandwich in the shape of a giraffe.

The picnic Blanket was huge, so everyone had room to sit. Soul grabbed an apple and took a _CHOMP_out of it, leaving shark-like bite marks.

"Should I go check on her?" Blair asked. Everyone shook their heads all except for Kid, who was busy trying to make a symmetrical sandwich, and Tsubaki, who obviously agreed.

"Leave her; I'm pretty sure that house is empty anyways." Soul blurted out with a full mouth. Some chewed up food fell from his mouth. Everyone moved one seat away. Soul was confused. "What?"

* * *

**Back inside…**

_11:50 PM. 10 minutes until death. The clock is ticking, and you can't stop it._

Maka didn't want to answer any of the questions the voice was throwing at her.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Why did you come here?"_

_"Why won't you answer me?"_

_"Fine, we will play your quiet game for a while, but you will lose at the end."  
_"…"

Maka was scared. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want anything at this point. All she wanted was to get out. She tried using her Soul Perception but nothing came up. That witch spell Stein had talked about earlier can hide souls. _Damn _she hated that spell. She could have proved there was someone in there if the witch wasn't hiding her soul.

_11:53 PM. 7 minutes until death. The clock is ticking, and you can't slow it down._

* * *

**Outside…**

"I'm getting worried" Tsubaki was suspicious. She thought a scream would have come out from there by now.

"She'll come out alive, don't worry." Liz said. Then she looked at her sister.

Patty was eating her giraffe sandwich. "I HOPE SHE COMES OUT THERE WITH A GIRAFFE!" Patty then violently chewed the sandwich giraffe's head off.

* * *

**Inside…**

_11:57 PM. 3 minutes until death. The clock is ticking, and you can't buy any more time. _

Maka didn't dare look at the clock. She didn't even know her death was waiting. _Waiting just for her._

She decided to walk around a little, still shaking of fear. She climbed up the stairs. She knew it was a risk, but she was curious.

_11:58 PM. 2 minutes until death. That's it, your time is almost up._

Maka did not say a thing since she entered the house. She couldn't put her fear into words. She climbed higher. She reached the second floor. There was a hallway with 3 doorways.

_11:59 PM.60 seconds until death. Enjoy your last moments._

The first doorway was a creepy bedroom. There was an old doll that seemed to have eyes that followed her around the room. She continued to the next room.

_40 seconds until death. Your Last moments will be very quick._

The second doorway that was opened revealed a dusty Bathroom. Cobwebs took over the place. She continued to the last room.

_20 second until death. I will end your life as painlessly as possible._

Maka opened the last door to reveal a spare bedroom. She walked over to the closet and slowly opened the door. It revealed a witch dressed in all black, and almost transparent with an extremely sharp sword in hand.

_3….2….1….Goodnight._

*SWOOSH*

With that faint sound, Maka's head landed on the floor. So did her body. Then both her body and head disappeared to reveal a soul of which belonged to Maka. Or at least it _used_to.

The witch enchanted her Soul. It would haunt that house forever. Blood leaked from the windows.

_You're dead._

* * *

_**Outside…**_

Tsubaki felt something just drip on her head. She gasped.

"Hey Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Blair stared in confusion.

She felt it again. Tsubaki put her hand over her head. She felt it again. She looked at her hand. _Blood._  
Tsubaki screamed and pointed up. Everyone stared in surprise. Blood was coming from the windows.

Liz hid under the picnic Blanket causing all the food to fly into a tree. She was shaking like somebody just Put her in a cage with a monster. Patty lost all laughter and joy stored in her and cried. Kid forgot about symmetry and sat and stared with his hands over his face to cover emotions. Soul past out. Tsubaki shivered and hung on to Patty. Blair also held on to Patty and shook. _(don't ask where Black*Star is, he was napping on the roof of his house if you paid attention to the beginning)_

Kid went inside to investigate and when he reached the room….He saw Maka's _**Ghost.**_

* * *

**Well? It's my first fic so tell me how I did! Might make an epilogue.  
See you in my next story! **


End file.
